the Cryptic Messenger
by Space Dust
Summary: Helic has been given a mission after a very long nap, can he take up the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thawing

"Hmmm" I said in my half conscious state. I was being talked to by a soothing voice, it was a males voice and as I opened my eyes a Chryo-engineer was bringing me off life-support and into the world of the living. "What year is it?" I asked him.

"The year is 2039, today is actually august 7th if you must know"

His brusque manner of talking to me annoyed me a little bit but I had a greater issues dawning on me. I had realized the date he gave me and the date I was scheduled to be thawed were at least ten years off "SHIT!" I yelled as comprehension suddenly struck and I knew my services were needed.

Later once I was in uniform again, ah good old space rubber, I was then told to report to master HQ where I would be given my assignment what it was anyone could guess. I had been briefed before Chryo-stasis and I knew that if an early thaw was activated then it usually meant that I was needed to defend the priority. What I needed to do to defend it was another story, I could do anything from man a turret to pilot a Frigate, we all could it was a requirement of graduating FOC (Fleet Officer Command). As I approached the door leading from my newly assigned quarters the door opened automatically and in entered high command's Fleet Admiral, whose name was Rajuuk, and the Special Ops Officer, Larkins.

"Sir" I said as I snapped to attention.

"At ease" muttered Rajuuk; he had never cared for formality preferring effectiveness instead of bureaucratic bullshit. "We've come to you on some more secretive terms," he said furtively glancing about, "Rear-Admiral Larkins will brief you on the current situation, it's worse than we let the civilians know so I'll ask you to keep this under your hat"

"Sir, yessir" I answered, my curiosity piqued.

"Larkins," said Rajuuk.

"Yes sir," said Larkins stepping forward with a disposable digital display device, standard issue for anyone in the hush hush branch of this mothership.

"Well, er... what was your name officer?"

"Officer Helic, sir"

"Ah yes of course top of your class, no wonder Rajuuk picked you for this. Anyway I have for you a mission that is of utmost secrecy, we have been developing a ship that can cloak and board other Frigate and larger class ships."

"What size is this said ship," I interjected. I wasn't about o pilot some little fighter at an entire battle cruiser and I didn't care who told me to.

"It is a class all its own, it maneuvers like a corvette but it is nearly frigate sized due to its immense armor and cloaking systems." " You'll have nothing to worry about, it's no suicide mission if that's what you're getting at"

"No sir, I was just curious" damn these Ops guys they see through you like you were fine literature laid out on a pedestal.

"Here is your assignment, as you know you will have the single viewing and then the drive will wipe and incinerate itself," he said incinerate with a certain kind of amused longing.

I took the drive and began reading my briefing and observing the specs….

Stay tuned for the next installment of.. "The Cryptic Messenger" A FanFic of the Homeworld Universe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparations

Upon reading the data disc I sharply saluted the Admiral and the Larkins and made a mental list of my tasks at hand. It would seem that I would have to board a Vaygr research ship found within the sector. It is rare that we successfully capture a Vaygr ship since they prefer to scuttle before they are brought into bay and stormed with superior force. Flash backs of a rather vicious capture that I had fought in came back…

"Poor souls," I whispered remembering my fallen comrades. "Well better get on my way," I said wearily, despite my Chryo-stasis naps every once in a while I was starting to feel the effects of aging, 'hmmm how old am I,' I thought to myself? Not time to dabble in personal affairs. First stop, armory; I couldn't help but grin with anticipation as I thought of the newest weapons technology.

"Geez buddy," exclaimed the ordinance master, "why on earth would you need armor like that and a gun that heavy! You planning on jumping into an Ion barrel?" apparently this guy thought he was funny, doesn't seem like the kind of guy I'd want keeping watch over thousands of guns and ordinance, but, again, no time to toy with his mind I had a mission to do… but first, thetest fire range.

A little while later I chuckled in amusement as smeary ash lay where thirty training drones had been lively flying about in an effort to dodge my dead-eye-aim.

"Well still got it I guess," I bragged to the ordinance master who had assumed a less flattering expression of a dropped jaw and bugging eyes. 'Next to the hangar,' I thought, ever thinking about how to execute successfully this mission handed to me. Heck! If I do this right I may be able to control my own destroyer, my mouth watered at the thought.

"Ah, I see you've been busy in the Armory, Helic," yelled Admiral Rajuuk across hangar bay 13.

Damn what was it with these Ops guys and the number 13, paranoid little bastards with their black suits and the cloak and dagger… I muttered to myself about the absurdities that the Ops were known for until my wits returned and I realized I was facing the Admiral and Larkins.

"Sir," I said saluting.

"-sigh- At ease Helic," said the admiral in his usual dislike for formalities.

"I have procured weapons that I feel will be efficient for this mission, sir," I said sir with a certain mocking smile playing about my face, the admiral appreciated the joke in his stern yet casual manner.

"Well it would seem to me that you were preparing for IW III (Intergalactic War 3)," said Larkins with a certain disapproval of the obvious show of force.

"Well it's my opportunity to enjoy myself and as long as I do what the mission requires I don't think you'd deny me my fun, would you?" I said emphasizing the 'would you' in just the right way to shut him up.

"Well… erm… uhhh… no, we'll be ok just make sure the mission is done to Ops regulations…" he trailed off as my sudden look of annoyance glared at him.

"Well, I don't think I'll be doing this mission by myself, where's my team?"

"Ah! But of course," said Rajuuk taking his opportunity to cut into the little power struggle between Larkins and I. "Your team is already on board and waiting for you to assume command"

"Excellent."

"After you then," said the admiral leading Helic down the catwalk into the sleek black ship.

The ship itself seemed smaller than it was on the outside than on the inside. The engines were beautiful, a marvel of the era, they had heat dampeners and the highest efficiency for the velocity that the ship was said to travel.

"She's a beauty," I said in admiration.

"And if you play your cards right she'll be yours," said the admiral

'It's about damn time,' I thought to myself joyously.

"Well, let's not dabble any longer the Vaygr may wish to withdraw their research ship if they sense a threat from us"

"Aye sir," I said as I stepped aboard my sleek new vessel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet the Crew

"Officer on deck," yelled the nearest soldier as the entire squad of one-hundred or more all snapped to attention and saluted the admiral, Larkins, and I.

"At ease," said Admiral Rajuuk, now in a manner of true discipline knowing it would act as a good example for the rest of the crew.

"Now, officer Helic, take the helm," said Larkins.

"Right this way, sir," said a petty officer, "My name is Lucina, I'll be your second in command on the…" she stumbled in her words, "Umm sir? What is the name of this ship, it hasn't been christened."

"Hmmm, I don't know, what do you think of… the… 'Cryptic Messenger'?"

"It fits the situation, sir"

'I'm beginning to see why Rajuuk gets annoyed with the civil obedience' I thought to myself, slightly annoyed at the dry and unnatural way that Lucia had responded.

"Well Admiral, I believe we're all ready to go here"

"Very well then, Larkins and I shall leave you to your mission, make Higarii proud"

"Sir!"

With the disembarking of the Admiral and Larkins I immediately set myself down in the command chair and began running diagnostics on the various stations on the bridge.

"Weapons?"

"100 operational captain"

"Engines?"

"Engines fueled and ready captain"

"Coms?"

"Communication apparatus active and sweeping, captain"

'Man I could get used to this captain bit,' I thought to myself proudly.

"Well let's not stall any longer that research station will be ours before they even know it." With this final declaration of future success I ordered engines at 80 and we began to pull out of the mother ship, the title of Higarii success, 'Te Pride of Higarii'. I admired my new surroundings finding them very nice from my freshly acquired position. The ensigns scurried about busily on their assigned tasks, all of them young but not absolutely fresh, Rajuuk would never allow inexperienced personnel to operate a ship this high-tech let alone go on a mission this crucial to knowing more about the Vaygr and the whereabouts of their fleets.

"Lucia take the helm, I'm going to turn in for a few hours," I said stretching sleepily.

"Sir, yes sir," she said obediently.

As I reached my quarters I saw someone rushing hurriedly towards me with an urgent data pad.

"Captain, sir, this just came up from Coms," he said as I took it from him, his expression was of apprehension and fear. It worried me to see this face, I have seen it too many times before, and it always was predecessor to stumbling across a hostile patrol.

"Thank you ensign…" I looked at his nametag surreptitiously, "ensign Lockram," I finished recovering from my stutter. I then turned my attention to the matter at hand, what could this urgent message be that has Lockram so jumpy… "No rest for the weary I guess," I said as I read the data pad. A Vaygr patrol had turned up and they weren't a light one. Ten laser corvettes, and an assault frigate.

"Well come with me Lockram we got some business to attend to and I think you will be a good help," I said determined to see what this new ship of mine was capable of.

"Yes sir," said Lockram weakly

"What's the matter ensign?"

"I… I'm…Afraid sir…" he said weakly.

"Well don't be I am your captain now and I'll be damned if anyone or any part in or on this ship is harmed"

"I sure hope so sir," said Lockram a little more reassured.

In the Coms room I was greeted again with salutes and sirs… god I love this.

"Sir," said a woman over at the main Coms controls.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have been monitoring the Vaygr patrol since its sighting and they seem to have taken a position near the research station"

"Can we sneak past them with the stealth capabilities?" I asked with a mischievous air.

"Well actually sir you should ask ensign Lockram here," said the Coms controller, "he's the one that designed the stealth systems"

'WHAT!' I thought even though I said: "hmmm makes sense, he matches the look of a techy" "So, Lockram what can we do with this bucket"

"Well sir," Lockram said timidly, man this guy really hates attention. "Well sir, we could activate scanner scramblers and then initiate craft blackout"

"Blackout?" I asked, curiosity piqued.

"Yes, blackout, it's where we use the newly developed technology in the ship, it will immediately absorb and reflect the right amounts and colors of light in the proper directions essentially making us invisible to the naked eye"

"Well I don't think the naked eye is something to worry about in space…" I said perturbed at the illogical thinking of this, especially in a world of computers and electronic eyes.

"I didn't finish sir, we also de-thermalize the hull, which renders heat seeking missiles and heat scanners useless against us"

"Well that's an improvement, and I guess any form of detection like sonar and laser beams are lost on us too due to the lack of sound carrying environment and the fact that we can absorb the laser light and make it seem as if we aren't here."

"Exactly sir," said Lockram a little enthusiastically, hmm maybe this ensign is more useful than he gives himself credit for.

As I left I made sure I glanced at the Coms controller's name badge, Kareem. Hmmm I think she could also be helpful in the future. She sure knew what she was doing while Lockram was talking, she had scanned the surrounding areas for rift openings to signal reinforcements of the patrol, or worse a carrier. Meanwhile she was also scanning on the long-range sensors for the research station and the patrols positions. Brilliant.

Well if this is my new crew then I guess this mission should be a success without question...

Please Review :D and excuse my lack of skill in this i'm new. Next chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Show Time

I awoke from my nap to a knock on my door

"What do you want," I said, I'm not a person to talk to if I have just woken up.

"It's Lucia, sir. We need you on the bridge ASAP."

"What for," I asked, "are we ready to initiate the plan?"

"Yes, sir, we are"

"I'll be right out," I said as I jumped up with purpose. Where are my clothes at I wonder. I hadn't gotten the chance to search my surroundings in the quarters much the few hours before since I had been so sleepy that I found my bed and just fell out.

"Aha," I found the button that opened my wardrobe. "Holy!" I didn't just find the button to my wardrobe but also to my personal armory, a tear formed in my eye as I quietly thanked the Admiral for making me so happy. He had put my custom blaster in there engraved with my name and the ship I commanded. I quickly put on my combat gear expecting the mission to go through within mere hours. With utmost care I strapped on my favorite blaster and straightened my gear.

"Captain on deck!" shouted an ensign on the bridge.

"At ease," I said coolly, "What's our ETA to target, and where are the patrols located right now."

"The patrols have left captain," said Lucia, "Their research vessel is an open target right now."

"Good then prepare the boarding team we're going in fifteen minutes after we get within boarding range."

"Aye, sir," said Lucia. She said it with a slightly more interested voice, not the usual militant drawl that I had become to expect from her.

As I awaited the acknowledgment from Kareem from coms, I looked around at the men I would soon be leading on this mission of vengeance and secrecy. I noticed some of the men were not moving at all, just staring into space, it made me uneasy until I realized they were having a staring contest across the room. Another group of men were gathered around a more charismatic soldier, they called him Iion from what I could gather by the other men who were around him. I started to sit down in a corner to meditate on the possible scenarios that may occur aboard the Vaygr vessel; when all of a sudden the intercom burst to life and the red light signifying heightened alert flickered into life.

"Sir, countdown of fifteen minutes has started as requested," rang the now thunderous, yet beautiful voice of Kareem.

"Thank you Kareem," I said acknowledging the message as I turned to my men who had started up and gotten their gear fully on. "Now men, I don't know very many of you. I was kept on ice for a long time so I really can't say I know anyone anymore except the admiral and a few others. Don't let this discourage you but guide you in your will, for what a perfect opportunity to show yourselves to me than on the Vaygr stained hulls of their own ships!" the last part of the speech rose into a loud excited yell to which the men replied with cheers of spirit and vigor. "Now," I continued, "I will brief you on the strategy we will employ on this mission of utmost importance. Firstly there will be three squads, one to watch the boarding entrance, one to storm the bridge, and the last and largest to sweep the ship. Once the bridge has been taken and sealed relocate some men to the last squad to quicken the sweeps, we wouldn't want one of those techies to get a chance at a counter attack. We are the fighting force of the 'Cryptic Messenger' we are the ones who shall utter the dark words of the end and the beginning of oblivion, we are Higarii's veiled dagger, we must strike efficiently, swiftly, and without hesitation!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" came the determined and encouraged voices of the battle ready swarm.

"Sir," interrupted the intercom with Kareem's voice again, "please begin moving into the pit and seal off the blast door after you are situated. We have moved into position and are preparing to attach to the surface and begin cutting through."

"Roger, Kareem," I said as I signaled for the men to move into formations. "Ok men, this is it, do me proud and make your names as Higariians count for something against these vile Vaygr scum." The men filed into single file rows, each one with weapons at the ready. The sound of metal on metal reverberated through the hull in a dull thud as the two hulls of each ship met. Then a pneumatic hiss and the magnetic and ionic seals were locked onto the other ship. The ionic seals bonded the metals in an airtight seamless bond all around the mouth of the boarding port. The lasers hummed as they cut through the enemy's ship just on the other side of the blast door that would open as soon as pressure regulated.

"Come on… Come on…" I said in quiet anticipation as I watched the status light flash yellow. "Come on…" It ceased flashing and held a solid green tone now. The blast doors slowly pulled apart to reveal a perfect rectangular hole in the side of the other vessel. The plug of solid titanium alloy that had been there moments before had fallen forward into the ship destroying a cargo crate full of what appeared to have been a very good year of wine.

"Men go forth and accomplish your mission, if things go awry then fall back to the ship and we'll decompress the place."

The men rushed with utter enthusiasm, the plan had been hatched the objectives in reach, the possibility of new technology and the locations of the Vaygr fleet, maybe even their coms frequencies. The possibilities were endless; it was a glorious day to be a Higariian. Iion led the squad of sweeps around towards the armory while I lead my team towards the bridge. It was made all the easier by the navigation arrows along the walls color coded and labeled accordingly to the location desired by a passerby. As my team approached the first of the corridors on what would have been considered the main floor, we slowed our pace and began to listen intently for the footsteps of an alarmed crew… nothing. We continued in silence until we reached a hallway that had a different label than the one we'd been following, apparently ours turned away and went the opposite direction towards the front of the ship. I told my men to set up some auto turrets pointing down the hall anticipating a mass attack from that direction, especially since the label on the wall read: "Quarters". The men set up the turrets and then we set off towards the bridge again. A minute or so later we heard our first sound of disturbance. A far away sound of phaser shots and screams reached us from behind. I smirked as the satisfaction a trap well-laid came to fruition.

"Ok men, I want two column formations on either side of this hallway, approach the bridge carefully and keep those weapons hot."

As we crept ever closer to the bridge a room suddenly came up and opened out into a brilliant display of flora and fauna. Those techies must have been using this for food and oxygen since they wouldn't be moving enough to generate the gravitational forces required to power the generators for those life support systems. A catwalk stretched across the top of the room across the way, a few soldiers were patrolling on it, and they hadn't spotted us. As my men took positions amongst the man-made jungle my arm com read a message from Iion, he had secured the armory and killed seven Vaygr patrol soldiers. I wasn't about to be outdone so I assumed my position, took aim and with the precision of many years in the academy shooting range I smoothly picked off one of the guards, the rest of the mob following my lead took down the other patrolling guards and began moving up the stairwell leading to the bridge.

"We're finally here boys," I said as I drew my blade, "blades out boys we don't want to damage any counsels in there. Two if you stay outside the door with weapons ready in case reinforcements should arrive"

We ran into the bridge to find a lazily fidgeting crew, the sudden shock of our arrival and war cry shook them into fright. They surrendered immediately. I assigned some of my squad to take the prisoners aboard our ship and to keep them cuffed and blindfolded. Interrogation was just one of the many ways we would gather our beneficial knowledge from this research vessel.

"Sir," called Iion as he strolled past the outward-bound prisoners and into the bridge with his chest boastfully pressed forward. "Sir, we have sweeped the ship in its entirety and we even found the security room and scanned for heat signatures thoroughly throughout the ship. None were found except for a few cooling spots in the hall a way back, I assume it was your doing"

"You assume correctly Iion, now lets leave a skeleton crew of engineers on this hunk and take what we can before leaving it infected with that experimental virus"

"Virus, sir?" asked Iion incredulously.

"Yes, Lieutenant, a virus, fast acting and lethal within moments of contact. It's to prevent the reestablishment of this research facility, and if they wear hazmat suits and make it to the bridge a nuclear payload fail-safe will be installed to scuttle the ship and most likely destroy any of the pesky raiders or returning Vaygr."

"Sir, it just scares me to see what this war brings out in our ways"

"I know Iion, I'd be a liar if I said it didn't scare me either but, in the world of us or them, of complete xenocide, we must prevail. Prepare to go back aboard the 'Cryptic Messenger' and bring that coms record with you too"

As the men returned back to the ship and were debriefed Ion's words echoed still in Helic's mind. What had this inter galactic race war brought the combatants to? Had they any humanity left in them, were they still eligible to be thought of as a civil race of prosperity and wisdom, or were they monsters of war, cruelly destroying anything that came across their path just in the false name of survival. Helic decided to put it out of his mind as he laid down in his quarters and swiftly fell asleep, his dreams filled with the horrors of combat.

Thank you for reading my Homeworld FanFiction so far, I appreciate your support, reviews are also appreciated so don't hesitate to leave me a little advice or commentary.

Space Dust signing out until the next installment of 'The Cryptic Messenger' comes to light.


End file.
